


Snow Day

by Witchy1ness



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes back from patrol to find the whole town in an all out war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> The Magnificent Seven is the property of John Watson and Trilogy Entertainment, the Mirisch Group, and MGM; and as such, does not belong to me. Written in 2002.

As Chris Larabee drew near the town of Four Corners, he could see figures running back and forth in the street. As he got closer, he had to shake his head. 

It seemed that every child in town – not to mention most of the adults - were in one huge snowball fight, with five of the regulators right in the middle of it. He reined his black to a halt at the beginning of the street and just sat and watched, bemusedly. 

There was Wyatt, the telegraph operator, ducking behind a pole, avoiding a snowball thrown at him by Billy. And over by the saloon….

“Hey! I thought you were on my side Buck!”

Buck just grinned at JD, who was brushing off his hat. Buck looked like he had been shoved in a snowbank more then once, and Nathan’s jacket was soaked in places. 

Chris spotted Josiah on the steps of the church, and Vin was on the sidewalk in front of the saloon. Ezra, of course, was nowhere to be seen, as it was only eight in the morning. 

Chris’ horse dodged a snowball thrown at its feet and snorted, jangling its bridle. 

Chris just shook his head when he heard soft laughter coming from his left. He looked over to see Mary standing on the boardwalk, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with laughter. “They’re like children, aren’t they?” 

Chris side-stepped his horse to stand closer, and gave her a small grin. “It’s just too bad that Ezra ain’t here to participate.” 

“I’ll fix that.” 

Chris looked around to see Vin studying Ezra’s closed window. The sharpshooter bent down in the snow and routed around until he came up with several small rocks. 

Eyeing the window, he let the first one fly, striking about three feet below it. 

“Hey Vin, you’d better stick to your mare’s leg!” 

Vin stopped in his efforts to launch a snowball at Nathan, but he missed and hit Inez in the arm. The barmaid returned fire, her ball hitting Vin right in the middle of his buckskin covered back. 

Undeterred, and oblivious to the chaos around him, Vin let loose two more rocks, both of them hitting the window in rapid succession. 

All activity paused in the street as there was movement in the window. 

Ezra, sleep-rumpled and shirtless, stuck his head out the window, most likely ready to tear into the hide of whichever imbecile it was that thought to wake him up at this ungodly hour. 

He never got the chance, as the snowball Vin was packing hit him right in the middle of his chest. He jumped up with a yelp, hitting his head on the top of the window. He ducked back inside, and closed the window with a slam. 

Everyone’s gaze shifted to the saloon doors, and sure enough, a few minutes later, Ezra came storming out fully dressed, and launched the snowball right back at Vin. 

But no one ever accused Vin of being stupid, and he had positioned himself in the safest area possible. Right smack dab in the open, in front of Chris. 

Well, Ezra being mad made for his aim to be slightly off. It missed Vin by a mile, but smacked Chris’ hat clean off his head. 

With a roar of laughter, Josiah launched a ball at Ezra, but ended up hitting Wyatt, and the war began all over again. 

Resignedly shaking his head, Chris dismounted and tied his mount to the hitching post, set on retrieving his hat. He turned around only to find Mary had picked it up and was brushing it off. 

“Well at least not everyone in this town has lost their senses.” 

Mary just shook her head and laughed. 

Chris turned to glare at the six men, but they were too involved in their fun to notice. 

He was still glaring at them when he felt a soft tap on his arm, and he took his hat back without looking. Chris placed it firmly back on his head, only to tear it off a second later as the cold snow slid down his collar. 

He twisted towards Mary, only to find her a few feet farther back, laughing uncontrollably. 

Narrowing his eyes, he growled deep in his throat, and took a few menacing steps towards her. 

Mary had stopped laughing at the sight of his glare, and her eyes widened when she read the mischief in his eyes. 

Vin had just cocked his arm back to repay JD for a hit to the head when a feminine shriek startled him.

Everyone turned, surprised, to see what the commotion was. 

Two figures were running down the boardwalk, and Nathan dropped his snowball when he recognized the figures as Chris and Mary. 

The town watched, highly amused, as Chris caught Mary around her waist, lifted her up into his arms, and, ignoring her protests, unceremoniously dumped her into a snowbank.

Buck started laughing, and soon everyone was in tears as they watched Mary struggle out of the snow. 

Even though he knew he’d probably pay for it later, Chris grinned.


End file.
